Pretty
by MagicMidnight
Summary: Keith puts his hair up while training and Lance has a minor shutdown. Short, fluffy one-shot.


**Hi everyone! I'm so excited; this is the first fanfic I've ever posted here! It's kind of short, sorry. But enjoy anyway!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender, unfortunatly.**

* * *

"Lance! Are you listening?" The loud voice of the Altean princess cut through his daydreaming and Lance fell down from where he was sitting on the armrest of the couch in the castle's main living area. "Ow… What? Sorry, I didn't catch that." Allura sighed but gave him a slight smile. "I was asking if you would be able to get Keith for dinner. He's probably at the training deck."

Lance picked himself off of the floor and dusted the non-existing dust from his trousers. "Why do _I_ have to get him? Why can't someone else do it? Like Pidge or Hunk!" He complained in a shrill voice. The princess shot him a look and started to leave the room, answering him as she walked.

"Because I asked you to do it and I would appreciate it if you would help me out with this."

"Oh, come on! That's not fair!" He shouted after her. Pidge, who was sat with her computer on the other side of the room, lifted her head from the screen and glared at him. "Lance, just go get him. Stop acting like a baby." She said in an exasperated voice. Lance let out a defeated groan and let his head hang down as he started on his way to the training deck.

Lance walked through the corridors to the training deck thinking about dinner and wondering what kind of dish Hunk had managed to cook up from the food goo this time. Ever since Hunk found out that he could actually make the goo at least a bit more edible than before he'd dedicated his spare time to experimenting with different alien foods and make them somewhat good to eat.

 _Maybe he's finally been able to make chocolate or something. Dios, I miss chocolate._ Lance reached the training deck, still caught up in his thoughts about food only to stop short when he caught sight of his black-haired rival.

Keith was currently engaged in a sparring match with one of the training bots, nothing strange about that. It was his hair that was different. He'd pulled it back into a ponytail, and _damn_ did it look good. With the hair that usually hung around Keith's face now gone you could see his perfectly sculpted features better than before and Lance thanked whatever allmighty being that helped in the making og Keith's face because they did an incredible job that he, sadly, hadn't quite had the chance to appreciate until now.

Lance was left standing in the doorway gaping at the pure perfection that was the red paladin.

"End training sequence!" Keith shouted to the system as he finished off another robot. He turned around to get his waterbottle only to stop short when he noticed his teammate by the door. Lance stayed where he was just following the other boy with his eyes, his mouth still hanging open making him look slightly ridiculous. The red paladin gave him a strange look and cautiously asked. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

The blue paladin shook himself out of his shock and tried to explain himself, only for it to come out like: "You- I just… Your hair is- Umm…"

"My hair is what? What's up with you?"

"You- You've put your hair up." Lance managed to get out. Keith looked at him quizzically and grabbed his waterbottle to get a drink. "Yeah, so?"

"You look really pretty like that!" Lance quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and stared wide-eyed at the shorter boy. _Oh fuck, I did_ not _mean to say that out loud._

Keith stopped mid-movement, the waterbottle halfway to his mouth. Slowly, he lowered it and turned to face the other boy, a bewildered look in his eyes. After a moment of silently observing eachother, Keith broke eye contact.

"You think I'm pretty?" He asked in a quiet voice. Only then did Lance notice the red dusting the other boy's cheeks and he let a small smile graze his face.

"Y-Yeah, I do. I, um, think you're really pretty."

Keith's face turned a darker shade of red and his eyes flickered back up to meet Lance's. The blue paladin took one step closer to the shorter boy who gave no indication for Lance to back away. He took another step. And another, until he stood directly in front of the red paladin, looking down into his eyes.

Lance brought one hand up to Keith's face and rested it on his cheek, the other boy already slowly leaning in. Lance turned his head slightly to the right. "Is this okay?" He whispered and recieved a barely noticable nod in answer before their lips met in a soft kiss. It wasn't anything special, just a soft touch of their lips that lasted a few seconds, but both boys felt their insides tingling from it. They parted a few moments later and smiled at eachother.

"That was good." Keith said, his voice filled with emotion. Lance's smile grew bigger. "Want to try it again?" He asked. Keith's answer was to give him a lovefilled smile and wrap his arms around the taller boy's neck. Lance placed a hand on the black haired boy's waist, pulling him closer, while the other stayed on his cheek as he leaned in to connect their lips once again.

Unbeknownst to the two boys, behind the door to the training deck stood the rest of the paladins all watching the display of affection with grins on their faces. Pidge let out a quiet laugh. "Finally, you idiots."

* * *

 **And that's it! It was very short, unfortunatly. The next one'll be longer, I promise.**

 **Please R &R! I love me some constructive criticism!  
**

 **-Bella**


End file.
